Happy New Year, Jubilee
by Tabbcia
Summary: [ONESHOT] [DECIMATION] Jubilee is celebrating the beginning of the New Year... English version of Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku, Jubilee


**Disclaimer:** I'd give almos anything to make Sam or Jono or both be mine, but unfortunately, they belong to Marvel, and so does everyone who appears in this fic.

It's a short oneshot about Jubilee – I just felt like writing it on the New Years Eve. And it's post-HoM in the last part.

It's my first fic in English on Ffnet, and figure that English is my second language. If you are a native-speaker, and see any mistakes, please let me know in the review. Thanks.

**Happy New Year, Jubilee.**

_A year ago – 30st of December – Xaviers' – 22:30_

"Oh, c'mon, Paige! Do ya' always have to gripe?" giggled – a bit tipsy already – Jubilee.

"Jubes, it's enough for now!" whispered the blonde girl moving a can of beer out of the reach of the Chinese's hands.

"Now, seriously, is a little sip of beer gonna, like, make any harm?" she protested.

"You've been having little sips of beer for two hours now, Jubilee. You want to last out till the Midnight, don't you?"

"Why, of course!" Lee snorted. "But you can give me the can back!"

"Jubilee!"

"Like, what?" The Asian looked at Paige innocently.

_Having some trouble, I see, eh?_ – the girls heard sorta inside their heads.

"Jono?" Paige turned around uncertainly to see that Jubilee had already thrown herself into his arms.

"Hey! Jono! Happy New Year!" she cried.

_Uh-huh, Thanks, luv_. – Jono looked at Paige over Jubilees arm and to his surprise he noticed her emptying the can she'd just aproppriated from the Chinese. – _Hey Paige?_

"Hm?" The blonde wiped her mouth with her sleeve and put he can back, with a noise, that made Jubilee let Jonothan go and look at her friend.

The boy starred at Paige for a while and 'said':

_Happy New Year, sunshine._

"Thanks. Same to you."

"Cookies!" cried Jubilee and ran through the room, bumping into Rogue on her way.

"Oh, really!" The green-eyed mutant murmured looking at running Jubilee, but she shrugged, and came back to her conversation.

Meanwhile, Jubilee was already sitting next to a big plate full of sweets and started to gobble.

"Jubilation Lee." She heard a cold voice behind her, which made her stop chewing what was inside her mouth. The girl, with quite a dull expression on her face, turned slowly around to look right into Emma Grace Frosts' eyes, expecting to get some telling-off.. Emma however was smirking – though with a bit of reserve – and even forced herself to widen the smile. "Happy New Year." She said a bit warmer. Jubes blinked twice and grinned cheerfully.

"Whoa! Thanks, miss Frost!" she said with crumbs coming out from her mouth. Emma wrinkled her nose, but didn't comment on Jubilees manners, and the Chinese came back to eating.

"Shan, it's so totally cool you've came!" she heard Kitty Prydes' voice from behind.

"Sammie, sugah!" cried Rogue elsewhere.

_The New Mutant meeting_ – Jubilee thought. – _Pity, that the Gen X' can't meet all toghether._

_Same day – same place – 23:59_

"Five! Four! Three! Two! One! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The room was filled by the yell of present mutants and the sound of champagne flutes hitting each other.

"FIREWOREKS!" shouted Jubilee and, with a wild yell, run out from the building, followed by a group of other mutants.

_She should definitely NOT drink that much_. – stated Jono.

"No – hic – why?" answered Paige, giggling. Chamber rolled his eyes.

"Come on, kids!" Alison said.

Meanwhile, the sky lit up with thousands of colours created by Jubilee.

"Don't mind if I lift you a bit?" offered Storm.

"Not a prob', 'Ro!" agreed the Chinese, and Ororos' wind took her up into the sky. The fireworks let off from there were even more admirable to the X-people watching them.

"WHOOO-HOAH!" yelled Jubilee, feeling really happy.

"Hey, half-pint!" she heard a familiar voice from below. She looked down at the yard, where right nex to Ororo stood...

"Wolvie!" Jubilee shrieked cheerfully, and made a rapid movement, like she tried to escape from Ororos' wind.

"I'm getting you down, calm there!" ordered Storm, and after a short while the girl was back on the ground.

"Wolvie!" she repeated, throwing herself into Logans' arms.

"Happy New Year, half-pint!" he said, hiving her a hug.

_This year – 30th of December/1st of January – Jubilees' place – Midnight._

Jubilee was lying on a bunch of bedding, which she used as a bed in her flat she'd rented for the rest of her money. She celebrated the beginning of the New Year with a bottle of champagne, almost empty at this moment. When she heard direworks being let off outisde, two huge tears appeared in her blue eyes. She took a big sip of alcohol from the bottle.

"Happy New Year, Jubilee..." she whispered.

**END.**


End file.
